Winchester Files: A Supernatural Five Nights At Freddy's
by TMoe97
Summary: Sam and Dean have saved the world so many times, I'm pretty sure you can't count them all. So they decide to take a break in the only way they know how, killing monsters. And luckily, they manage to find the perfect job at a local kids restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The first in a series of Supernatural crossovers.
1. The Brothers Roll In

"It's 2 am and still nothing happened, this is probably the most boring job on the planet," Mike Schmidt said to himself. "Might as well check the cameras agai- what the hell?"

Looking at his computer screen, Schmidt checked the number of animatronics on the show stage. One, two...where's Bonnie? Looking through the other cameras, he started muttering to himself, "Probably some idiot prankster, at least things are getting interesting in this job".

He checked all the cameras, still no Bonnie, where is that stupid animatronic? Then, he heard a deep laughter coming from outside the door. Not taking any chances, Schmidt jumped up and quickly hit the door button, causing it to slam shut. "What the hell is going on here?"

He then pressed the button that turned the outside light on, noticing a small shadow in the shape of Bonnie outlining the wall. "I don't know what is going on here, but whoever is in this building managed to sneak up on me, I think I should keep that door shut". Checking the outside light again, he noticed that the shadow was gone.

Getting a mixture of frustration and fear, Schmidt opened the door once more, and went out into the hallway.

"Alright man, fun's over, get out now and I promise I won't call the cops, alright?"

He waited, listening for a reply. Silence. "Fucking kids," he muttered, and went back inside to look at the cameras. "Well, that took up an hour of my time at least, so only three more left until I can get out of this freaky joint". He then looked back at the cameras to check back on the animatronics. As he flipped to the camera showing Pirate's Cove, something felt off to him. "That's odd, I don't remember the curtains being open all the way."

The last thing he hears, is a loud, piercing metallic screech, before the whole room turned red.

- 3 days later -

Tires spinning on the open highway, the speedometer reaching 60 mph, the black paint shining in the sunlight. A cassette of Kansas's greatest hits playing on high volume, the Impala roars down the road. Inside are Sam and Dean Winchester, driving towards their next job.

"Alright," says Sam, "Here's what I got. News reports state that a man, Mike Schmidt, has been reported missing, last seen at a kids pizza joint. The place has a history of bad accidents apparently, people getting killed, other missing employees; the place has even been shut down for quite a while."

"Wait, the place was shut down? Why the hell are people still working in it then?" questioned Dean.

"Well that's the thing, apparently the man in charge of the pizzeria has a firm belief that they will reopen eventually. Although they have not gotten a single company to buy them, they keep the place in good condition in case it ever happens."

Turning off the highway, Dean starts following the signs to their destination.

"Alright, so what's the name of this place?"

"Um, long version or short version?"

"Long version, I guess..."

"Alright, ahem, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place for children and adults alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Come in for great pizza, fun games, and watch our very own Freddy and Friends play their signature music. Be sure to check out Foxy for his-"

"Alright stop, please stop," cut off Dean, "any more of this children garbage and you're going to make me vomit all over the dashboard."

Finally, Dean slows down and starts slowly driving around the town where their job is taking place. After a few minutes of slow, monotonous driving, Dean pulls over and stops the car.

"Anyways, the info. is all well and good, but where are we going to stay? I'm looking everywhere for hotels and the damn place is deserted."

Sam, pulling out his laptop, started tapping on his keyboard looking for hotels. The results he found were, interesting. "Oh.."

"Oh? What oh?"

"Well, the only, and I mean only, living area in the vicinity that isn't someone's home is, well...". Sam turned the computer towards Dean.

Looking down, Dean's mouth drew into a tight line and, looking up at Sam, said, "You have got to be shitting me." On the laptop screen, in big letters, was a news article, which read:

Hey kids! Traveling is tough, so why not stop by and relax at Fazbear's Inn. Where you can both have a fun time, and relax in our luxurious beds! Now opening!


	2. Mechanics and Murderers, Oh My!

"Can you look at this place for a minute Sam?" Dean said.

They finally found their way to Fazbear's Inn and got themselves room 5. Stepping inside for the first time, Dean described it as "a demonic disneyland"; almost everything in it was themed as one of Freddy's gang. The beds looked like elongated Chicas with yellow feather sheets, the eyes staring creepily on the headboard. The tv was firmly shoved into a mounted Foxy head on the wall. The curtains had all the faces of Freddy and his gang, spread open to reveal the world outside. A Freddy rug lied on the floor, and Bonnie, well, took up the bathroom area. Sam and Dean both agreed at that moment, to use that room sparingly. Right now, both of them were changing into their usual FBI disguises.

"I hear you Dean, I don't see how any kid, let alone parents, think this is ok. This is scarier than most of the monsters we faced," Sam said.

"Well, that won't get in the way of my appetite. Let's go get some grub before we question the wacko responsible for... THIS."

"Right, about that Dean, those two things lie in the same place."

Looking up, Dean turned slowly to look at Sam. "Don't tell me what I think you're telling me."

Sam shook his head sadly, causing Dean to pull the same straight-faced look and grab his coat before heading to the Impala. Sam hurriedly grabbed his coat and followed him out of the room.

- One silent, pissed off drive later -

Sam and Dean were now at one of the many tables inside the food area of Freddy's Pizzeria. Although none of the arcade games were on and the animatronics were shut down, the pizzeria stayed open during lunch hours to serve pizza to those who wanted it. Although with the place's reputation, barely anyone came. There weren't any children around today, and for the most part it was completely silent. But that didn't stop Dean from complaining about the place.

"Well, this is official, I'm back in hell. It may not be painful to my body, but my eyes are being assaulted," said Dean.

"Well Dean, your body is about to feel some major pain, because here comes the pizza," said Sam.

The waiter set down their large cheese pizza and two sodas before telling them to have a,"Fun and magical time!" Dean threatened to punch him in the nose if the waiter ever said it to him again.

"Speaking of which why in the hell is this the only restaurant in the area? I feel that this town is lacking in a few key things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"A burger joint for starters, a good bar, and maybe a strip club," said Dean, smiling. Then he bit down into his first slice of pizza, and almost immediately spit it back out. "What the fuck is this? It tastes like cheese-flavored cardboard topped with old pepperoni."

"Well Dean, it's either this or one of their other flavours of amazing cardboard."

Groaning, Dean said, "I miss my bacon cheeseburger...fine, I'll eat my cardboard, and I'll like it!" Dean took a defiant chomp out of the pizza, begrudgingly swallowing it down. "And it goes down like a rock too..."

Walking up to the table, the manager of the restaurant came over with a smile on his face. "Hello agents! I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Both of them got up, Dean said, "Yes, hi, I'm Agent Gordon, and this is my partner Agent Bullock. We wanted to talk to you about the disappearance of one of your employees three days ago."

Shaking his head, the manager sighed and beckoned them to follow him to his office. Inside the room wasn't well-lit, and dust covered most of the room. The only objects in the room was a large wooden desk which was covered with various pens and sheets of paper. A large tv sat on the corner of the desk with a large roller-chair sitting behind the desk. Two small, metal chairs sat in front of the desk, which Sam and Dean took while the manager eased himself into the larger chair.

The manager then began, "Right, we have a policy here at Fazbear's Pizza, and our employees willingly sign on with this policy. They know perfectly well of the dangers of their job-"

"Woah, woah, wait. Dangers? What dangers?" asked Sam.

Bending down, the manager opened one of the drawers and took out a large book of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He started flipping through the pages, then he found what he was looking for, and showed it to the two brothers.

"Here, it states a clear policy of what the employees sign onto. Basically an... accident happened to the animatronics a few years back and now they don't exactly work right. So I had my tech boys set them to night-roaming mode only, so they will function properly, see? Anyways, apparently they may or may not kill the night guards working there due to their malfunctions-"

"Wait, what? Malfunctions? Dumb-ass, this isn't a malfunction. These things kill night guards, why?" shouted Dean.

Making a calm down gesture with his hands, the manager said, "I didn't say they killed them for certain, I don't know as most of them disappear or quit their job. I got the cops on the case every time, but they never found the bodies of those missing, so I only assume the worst. Anyways, once they willingly sign on they go to their work station, which we have equipped to handle these situations. Impenetrable doors, outside lights to detect intrusions, and cameras posted up on every corner to see anything and everything. But due to our restaurant's shut down, as you have heard, we work on limited power."

Surprised, Dean said, "So what, that's it? Doors and pretty lights? I'm sorry but unless the intruder/killer is epileptic, I really think you need more in the way of defences."

"Yeah well, like I said, limited budget due to no buyers and no customers. Anyways, there really is no problem here fellas, the employees know exactly what they're getting into and there have been no deaths here recently-"

"But there are disappearances, and we need to look into that," said Sam.

Looking down at his watch, the manager said, "Well, I'll be glad to let you investigate tomorrow, but right now my new night guard is coming in, Bob Newman is his name, and I'd like to introduce him to his new workstation so if you don't mind agents," the manager waved his hand towards the door.

"Wait, but it's only 3 pm, and we have more questions, " Sam said.

Nervously, the manager lied, "Well, his shift starts at 8 pm and I need enough time to show him the ropes before he starts. So if you could move along," again he waved his hand towards the door.

"Well, thank you for all your help sir, and we will be in tomorrow to investigate," said Dean. Both of the brothers then got up and walked out of the manager's office. As soon as they were outside, Dean said, "What a bunch of bullshit."


	3. Killer Robots from the Crummy Restaurant

- Back at the hotel -

"Sammy, why the hell aren't we back there?" asked Dean.

"What do you want to do Dean? We have no idea what's there, if anything is in there..."

"If? There's no if Sam, he said people are possibly dying. The fucking manager has no idea what's happening under his nose! And now some poor sucker probably just signed his death wish!"

"Yeah, that was fishy. How come no one knows what has been happening at this restaurant? What happened to all the employees?"

"All I'm hearing is questions Sammy, and what we need are answers, so I'm going to take the Impala and go back over there. Join me whenever you decide you're ready."

"Dean wait," Sam said grabbing Dean's shoulder. "Look, I want to go there and help as much as you do, but listen to reason. We don't know what's going on, if this place is haunted or just some random psycho taking people."

"So what do we just, wait it out?!" Dean said incredulously.

"Do you have any better options besides charging headfirst into something you may not come back from?"

Obviously furious, Dean threw up his hands, shaking his head and said, "Alright, fine, but you better hope this kid, Newman, makes it ok."

"That's all we can do Dean, hope..."

- Freddy's Pizzeria -

In the corner, his hands firmly cupped over his ears, tears streaming down his face, Newman sat huddled whimpering. Both doors were shut, banging heard coming from each side, the lights flickering as the power drained percent by percent.

"Please, please just go away. Please, make this be just another nightmare. Why did I take this job, the manager never said-"

He stopped his rambling as soon as he heard the power shut off. Looking into the darkness, all noises stopped, the doors were wide open, yet no one came for him. Then a song, a little tune that used to be played to kids before decommission, started playing. Looking up in horror, Newman followed the noise towards the left-hand door, and from there he saw two glowing eyes, flickering ever so slightly in the darkness.

Whimpering even more, he whispered, "No, please. Please let me go."

Then, the eyes went black, blending into the surrounding darkness. Newman curled himself into a ball, and put himself deeper into the corner. Closing his eyes, He took one last breathe...

- The Next Day -

"All right, rise and shine Sammy, we have a playdate with Freddy and Friends, haha," chuckled Dean.

"Oh god, please don't ever say that to me again Dean, as if the atmosphere isn't creepy enough."

"Yeah, speaking of which, let's just go before I decide to burn this place down."

"Let me get changed first Gordon, Bullock isn't quite ready yet."

"Well hurry up, I wasn't kidding about the burning thing..."

- Back at Fazbear's Pizza -

Sirens wailed in the air as the Impala pulled up to kid's restaurant. Sam and Dean simultaneously get out of the car and walk over to the cops trying to look professional, as they have done so many times before. Flipping open their badges, they showed themselves into the scene of the crime to figure out what happened.

"Well agents, it's like the last incident here with umm, who was it? Schmidt! That's it. Well, almost, this one is still here, but he was blubbering all this nonsense we heard before-" said the cop in charge.

"Nonsense? You heard before?" asked Sam.

Sighing, the cop said, "As you may or may not know, there have been mostly disappearances at this restaurant. Employees lost, but investigations never uncovered anything. Well, we have those rare occasions where they don't disappear. And even rarer when they want to talk to us about what happened. Most decline questioning and, move on with their life. But every time they do want to talk to us it's always the same thing."

Dean asked, "What do you mean?"

Gesturing his hand to the victim, he said, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Looking at each other, Sam and Dean then walked over to where the man was sitting, looking traumatised. "Hi, I'm Agent Bullock and this is my partner Gordon, you must be Newman, correct?"

Looking down, he nervously nodded his head, not saying a word. Bending down to his level, Dean said, "Alright look, we need to know everything you know, no matter how... unusual it may be."

Newman then looked at both of them and said, "Alright, but why will you believe me? The cops just think I'm crazy, every time they look at me I can see them wanting to throw me in the looney bin."

"Just trust us kid, let's just say we've dealt with this kind of thing before," said Sam.

"Alright, I was basically working my normal shift right? Since I was new, I was first shown around the new workstation by the manager. Once I was settled in, it was already 12 am, which was when my shift starts. Before leaving though, the manager told me to 'keep on eye out and an ear open.' I didn't know what he meant, I am a night guard I know that I need to keep intruders out, but now I do know what he meant, oh god..."

"Hey, snap out of it kid, what do you mean you know what he meant?" asked Dean.

"The animatronics, they are set to night-roaming mode, so their servos don't lock up. So I knew they would roam around, but they were acting funny. I saw one outside my door, looking at me, I think it was Freddy. I slowly went for my door button as told to press whenever they got too close, but then he grabbed me. I panicked, I wasn't told they would do this, so I started grabbing his face, trying to push him away. I eventually got him off me, and I immediately shut both doors, then they all came. They started, started banging on the door, reducing the power, trying to get in. They were trying to kill me!"

"Alright kid, take it easy, I think that's enough, try to recover, okay?" said Sam.

Gulping, Bob nodded and said, "Yeah, thank you agents, for believing me."

"No problem kid, and hey, find a new job, alright?" said Dean.

"You don't have to tell me twice,". Nodding, Sam and Dean both made their way back to the Impala. But then, Bob looked up and called them back, "Agents! Wait! There's something you should know."

"Oh yeah kid? What's that?" asked Dean.

"There was this guy, the manager briefly mentioned him. He's not around anymore, but the manager told me to listen to his recorded messages to help me through the night. The phone is in the night guard's workstation inside, I don't think the manager would mind if you took a look."

"Thanks for the info. kid, we'll be sure to take a look," said Dean. Nodding to Sam, they both made their way to the entrance of the pizzeria. On the way, Dean whispered to Sam, "So, are we dealing with some form of possession? Witchcraft?"

"Well, we'll just have to find out won't we?"


	4. To Kill An Animatronic

- Back at the hotel -

Sam and Dean open the door to their room and walk in carrying a phone they "borrowed" from the restaurant. Plugging into the wall, Sam pushes one of the buttons to begin listening to the first voicemail.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll probably most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"So the kid wasn't bullshitting us, these animatronics will kill you," said Dean.

"And what is this Bite of '87? There's something else going on here besides animatronics gone haywire." said Sam.

"Really? Was it the fact that they'll shove you in suit that will instantly kill you that tipped you off?"

"Look Dean, I'm going to do more digging around the sites, see what may come up." Pulling out his laptop, Sam logged in and started pressing keys into search engines to find answers. Then, his answer came in the form of a newspaper article. "Dean, take a look at this."

Turning the laptop to face Dean, Sam started reading the article. "June 1987, five children went missing in a local pizzeria, never to be seen again. The killer was apprehended the next day, although the children's bodies couldn't be recovered. Ever since their disappearance, parents reported strange smells coming from the animatronics and even blood and mucus coming out of the eyes and mouth. The final straw for this restaurant came in the form of the Bite of '87. An animatronic from the restaurant took a bite out of somebody's face, dislodging the frontal lobe, causing a steep decline in customers until eventual shut-down."

"So I'm guessing possession then, five kids die in a pizzeria to some psychopath and decide to inhabit the animatronic suits to take their revenge," said Dean.

"I guess so, but their bodies were never recovered Dean, so we need to find what's keeping them there."

"Well how about right now? The manager hasn't got anyone on night shift due to Newman's absence to work, so let's let ourselves in."

"Sounds like a plan."

- Freddy's Pizzeria -

It's 12 am, and inside the restaurant Sam and Dean are looking for possible clues as to what is keeping the spirits inside the restaurant. Both are armed with shotguns loaded with armor piercing rounds, each round is filled with salt. Tucked into their belts they also have iron crowbars, in case they need to get up close and personal.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, they sure as hell aren't staying for the pizza," said Dean.

"Or the entertainment, it's very stale here," commented Sam,"hey, go check the back room while I look around the stage area."

Separating to search their respective areas, Dean goes into the back room where all the spare parts are kept to search there. The entire room had parts scattered everywhere, animal heads, different colored hands and feet, the only full costume was a limp, Golden Freddy. Dean walked up to the costume, first noticing its pitch black eyes and gaping mouth. "Now this is child friendly," he muttered to himself. Then, looking closer, he saw something, a set of small teeth on the inside and small round eyes deep in the suit's sockets. "What the fuck!" Dean shouted reeling back.

"Dean? Are you alright?" shouted Sam.

"Yeah, just fine, had a run-in with a demonic Chuck E. Cheese mascot, but other than that I'm good." Picking up where he left off, he started his search around the room again, this time noticing a square shaped line embedded in the floor. Taking out his crowbar, Dean put it between the crack and pulled back, causing the hatch to easily flip open. "Hey Sammy! I think I found something!"

Sam ran into the room, and saw what Dean meant once he saw the square shaped hole in the ground. Looking at Sam, Dean waved his hands towards the opening and said, "Ladies first." Rolling his eyes, Sam went down into the darkness with Dean right behind him. What they noticed first was the smell, it reeked of something they know as death. Then, the automatic lights came flickering on, and it revealed they were in a small storage room of sorts. More scattered bits and pieces lied down here, except they were smaller, like cogs and pieces of wiring. Looking around, Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed to a blood trail leading behind a shelf full of parts. Cocking their guns, they started to follow the trail.

As soon as they were next to the bookshelf, both swung around to the other side, quick as a flash, with their guns outstretched. On the floor that the blood trail lead up to was a man, barely conscious, the bottom half of his body stuffed in the legs of a Freddy Fazbear suit. Looking up at the two people in front of them, the man whispered, "Who, who are you?"

Bending down, Sam said, "We are the ones who are going to get you out of here, can you stand?"

Chuckling, the man whispered in pain, "Don't let the suit fool you, but those animatronic bastards outside crushed my legs beyond all repair when they forcefully stuffed me in this costume. I guess I should be considered lucky they got me when they did."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dean.

"The animatronics are only set to roam the nights between 12-6 am, once it hits six they shut off. So they got lucky and managed to catch me, but as soon as those bastards put this part on, it rang 6 am, and I have been stuck down here ever since, waiting for them to finish the job."

"Alright, Dean see if you can carry him, I think I know what anchors the children to this place." said Sam.

Walking out of the hatch, Sam, Dean, and the man walked to the door of the back room. As soon as Sam opened the door, he heard an animatronic screech right in his face. "Sammy get down!" shouted Dean. Sam dropped to the floor and Dean whipped out his shotgun and put a round right in the animatronic's chest. It flew back and hit the ground with a loud thump, lying limp. Seeing his chance, Sam got out a can of salt and poured it all over the body. Then, he took a small can of lighter fluid and drenched the robot before pulling out a match and burning it. "All right, let's take him to the car and come back later while we have the chance," said Dean.

Once they got him into the Impala, Sam and Dean headed back inside to check up on the animatronic they left burning. However, once they got to the place where it was, there was nothing there but a scorch mark. "Shit, it wasn't the animatronics the children were anchored to." said Sam.

"What? Then, what are they anchored to Sammy? What is keeping them here?"

Sam then started thinking, only to be interrupted by Foxy, who was running up behind him. Foxy tackled him to the ground, with Dean immediately pulling out his gun. "I can't get a shot without hitting you Sam!" yelled Dean.

"Then throw me the gun!" shouted Sam trying to keep Foxy off of him. Dean did so, sliding it on the floor to his outstretched hand. As soon as Sam had it, he put it square into the animatronic's chest and fired. Foxy flew back, several bullet holes implanted in his chest. Grabbing Sam, Dean said, "Let's go Sam! We don't know what's anchoring them here and we need to get that man to a hospital!"

Nodding, Sam got up and followed Dean to the front entrance, where they ran out and back to the car. Back inside, the animatronics were pounding against the front windows, including the bullet-filled Foxy and the endoskeleton Sam burned. The Impala peeled out of the parking lot, and started making its way to the hospital.


	5. Are You Ready For Golden Freddy?

In the Impala, Sam and Dean were currently driving the man they found to a hospital. Sam tries to figure out why burning the animatronics didn't work.

"I don't understand it Dean," said Sam, "exactly five kids went missing, and there were only four animatronics. Also, it isn't the suits that are anchoring them here, so what is it?"

"I don't know Sammy, we'll just have to come back later and figure that out," said Dean.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, the man in the backseat making the occasional grunts of pain. Eventually they made it to the hospital, where the hospital staff came with a wheelchair to bring him inside. They immediately set to work, surgically removing the Fazbear legs off of the man, and then leaving him alone in his hospital bed to rest and recover. Sitting beside the man's hospital bed, contemplating their next move, Dean remembers something.

"Sam, in the back room when I was searching for clues, I came across something, an unfinished animatronic suit."

At that time, Sam was searching more articles on his computer about the restaurant. Finding something he got up and asked, "Would it happen to have a golden color and look like the main mascot of the restaurant?"

Confused, Dean said, "Um, yeah, how did you know?"

Turning the computer toward Dean, Sam said, "Remember those five missing kids we were talking about? Apparently the kidnapper and killer of these children happened to be wearing a spare Freddy costume from the back room. It had a distinct golden color to it. I think that might be their anchor."

Coughing and wheezing, the man overheard their conversation and said, "Good luck finding him though."

"Finding him? I already know where the bastard is, all we have to do is go back to where he was and burn him," said Dean.

"It's not that simple. Since you already know about the restaurant's secret, I might as well tell you about the Golden Freddy costume. To those who survived like me, he is an enigma, and doesn't function like the others. Where the other suits have set patterns, this one is completely random, you're just lucky you found him and he didn't kill you. But he won't be there next time."

Sam then asked, "Well then how do we find him?"

Coughing again, the man said, "You don't find him, he comes to you. Although, there is one way to get him, there's this poster that can be seen by camera 2B. I don't normally linger on cameras much, but this one poster grabbed my attention. Normally, it would be a poster of Freddy Fazbear, but sometimes it shows HIS face, up-close too, nothing but gold and dark, bottomless pits for eyes. I like to think of it as his calling card, because if you look at it for too long, he will come, and he will kill you."

"Wait, if he kills you...how come you're still here? It's obvious by your story this is a personal encounter with the animatronic," said Dean

"Let's just say, I got lucky. To be honest myself, I don't know why he didn't kill me when I accidentally summoned him..."

"It doesn't matter, we'll take care of it, just get some rest, you've been through a lot of shit," said Dean.

"Wait Dean, before we take care of this, we never got your name."

Propping himself up off the bed, the man said, "My name's Mike. Mike Schmidt. And I thank you boys for coming when you did, now go, and end this nightmare."

- Later, at Freddy's Pizzeria -

Both Sam and Dean got out of the car and started packing up supplies. They both got their shotguns loaded with salt, a can of lighter fluid, matches, and pistols when their shotguns run out of ammo. Closing the trunk, the two walk into the pizzeria and get ready to finish the job. Walking around, they have their guns loaded and aiming around the restaurant, as they made their way to the guard station. Once they reached it, they put their plan into motion.

Pointing to the computer screen, Sam said, "There, that's the poster he was talking about. All we have to do, is wait for it to change, and then focus on it until Golden Freddy arrives."

"Normally I wouldn't want to summon an evil demonic spirit, but I think we can make an exception this time." said Dean.

"Alright, Dean you go to that hallway and I'll cover you using the cameras. I'll alert you to the animatronic's positions with the walkie-talkie while you get ready to summon Golden Freddy."

"Sounds like a plan Sammy, see you on the other side." Then Dean rushed off to the hallway. Later, "Alright Sammy I'm in position, the poster hasn't changed yet."

"Alright just wait for it, so far none of the animatronics made their move yet."

- One hour later -

"You know something Sam? I'm starting to think we've been punked. We've been sitting on asses for a whole hour, and nothing's happened."

"Yeah, the animatronics are still on the show stage and Foxy's in Pirate Cove, maybe we shou-"

Then the computer started fuzzing out, nothing could be seen from Sam's end. Immediately, he called in Dean, "Dean! The cameras are temporarily offline, they may be coming your way!"

From the other end of the walkie-talkie, Sam heard shots being fired and metal screeches. "Yeah, you think?" said Dean.

The cameras the came back online, and Sam saw Dean firing rounds into the chests of the animatronics coming for him. First, Bonnie went down, its head exploding into little pieces. Then Foxy came running at him, only to have his feet being blown the other direction by a powerful shotgun blast. And finally, Chica's entire chest blew off, leaving only the metal exoskeleton, and she crumpled to the floor.

Talking into the walkie-talkie, Sam said, "Alright Dean, there's no more coming your way, I'm heading down there to cover you, those animatronics may come back online any second." Then Sam sprinted don the hallway after Dean. But before he could do that, he heard a mechanical laughter coming from behind him. Whipping his shotgun around, he pointed it towards the laughter, only to have it taken from him and then kicked by a big metal paw. Sam hit the wall hard, sliding down and staying barely conscious.

He felt himself being picked up, only to open his eyes and see Freddy lifting him and screech right into his face. Reaching down for his pistol, Sam pulled it out and put it right into Freddy's screeching mouth, pulling the trigger several times. Filled with salt, the ghost abandoned the animatronic, leaving it limp and lifeless. Getting up, Sam picked up the walkie-talkie and started speaking to Dean.

"Dean? Are you still there? Freddy attacked and I had to deal with him before coming to you." On the other end was nothing but static. "Dean? Are you there?" Still static.

Worried, Sam ran into the hallway, only to see Dean lying on the ground, bruised and covered in his own blood. Getting closer, Sam then saw a shape looming over his brother. The shape heard him move and turned slowly to face Sam, two dark, bottomless eyes staring into his own. A warped, metallic sound then came from the shape, sounding almost like words.

"Let's play!" it garbled, before charging straight for Sam.


	6. Pulling the Strings

Pressed against the wall, struggling for breathe, Sam was locked in Golden Freddy's grip, as his eyeless sockets stared at him. His gaping mouth opened permanently hung open, looking like a demonic smile. Sam struggled against the animatronic, repeatedly hitting it on the arm, but to no avail.

"Dean!" he gasped. "If you could wake up, now would be a good time!"

Dean, still lied there, a small rise in his chest the only clue he was still alive. Knowing he would die any second if he didn't do something, Sam started reaching for the pistol he put back in his pocket. His shotgun was halfway across the hallway after Golden Freddy smacked it out of his hand. Struggling, gasping, he finally hooked a finger around the trigger. He then pulled it out, and put it in one of Golden Freddy's eye sockets, before firing the last of the clip's bullets.

Instead of disappearing, this only seemed to stun the ghost inhabiting the suit. The animatronic dropped Sam, giving him time to run over to his gun in the middle of the floor. Cocking it, he turned around in time to put two shots in the suit's chest, causing it to fly back. He then started looking through Dean's jacket for the lighter fluid and matches. As he was searching, he then felt a powerful kick come from his right side, sending him sprawling across the floor. Feeling his broken ribs poking his chest, Sam started struggling for breathe until Golden Freddy picked him up and started slamming him onto the floor.

Each impact he made with the ground, another gust of breathe came blowing out of his mouth. In his last moments, Sam thought, I'm going to die here, and at the hands of a shitty Chuck E. Cheese knockoff. As he closed his eyes, waiting for the final slam, he heard a loud bang, and felt himself drop to the ground. He hit, groaning in pain, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a blood-covered Dean standing over the Golden Freddy animatronic.

He starting splashing the lighter fluid all over the animatronic, then, striking a match, he said, "Asta-la-vista dick". He dropped the match, and the whole thing caught fire, a dying metal screech coming from the animatronic before the metal fused together, cutting off his screams. Wincing in pain, Sam got up and went over to Dean's side.

"What took you so long?" asked Sam.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just taking a nap in a pool of my own blood, waiting until I was ready to get up. It's pretty refreshing actually, you should try it sometime," said Dean.

Sam chuckled at this, then winced in pain when this caused his broken ribs to start poking him again.

"I think we're pretty much done here Sammy, let's get out of here," said Dean.

Nodding, Sam and Dean started walking towards the entrance, stepping over all the pieces of the blasted animatronics. They then got outside, and back into the Impala, before driving back to the hospital.

- The Next Day -

Sam and Dean were parked outside the hospital inside their Impala, with Schmidt in his wheelchair outside the car currently talking to them.

"So, is it finally over?" Schmidt asked.

"Yeah, we burned the anchor, so the ghosts just left. We even checked the animatronics once we were done, they are still lying there on the ground, in pieces," said Dean smiling.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to find a new line of work now," said Schmidt, "but I think it is for the best." Looking at the brothers, he asked, "Are you sure you don't need medical attention? The blood may be off, but you guys still look like shit."

"No thanks, we have a...friend back home who can take care of this," said Sam.

"Alright, well thank you again, it looks like the restaurant can finally rest now, what with having no more entertainment. Man, I wish you guys could stay."

"Yeah well, this is sort of our thing, go town to town, picking up on weird things and making sure those weird things go away. It's the family business," said Dean.

"Well, ok, hopefully we see each other in future." said Schmidt.

They then finished their goodbyes, and Sam and Dean pulled out of the hospital parking lot, before driving back out onto the road.

- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza -

In the dead of night, a heavy rain came across the sky, lightning flashing at random intervals. The animatronics still lied in pieces on the floor and Golden Freddy was nothing but a charred endoskeleton now. Then, out of the shadows, two clawed hands came out, and picked up the endoskeleton.

"What a waste," a voice said, "I had such high hopes for you."

The hands then crushed the endoskeleton, compacting it like it was made of paper.

"But, we must move forward, I guess I will have to keep a close eye on the Winchesters from now on."

Lightning then flashed past the restaurant's windows, illuminating the inside for a brief instant, showing a tall figure hovering in the hallway, a permanent smile carved into its face.


End file.
